


It Means I Care

by Weregirl



Series: My Wings of Freedom [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren is a dork on NyQuil, Loving Levi, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weregirl/pseuds/Weregirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi gets home from a short trip to find Eren sick in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Means I Care

“Eren, I'm home,” Levi called, walking into the apartment. He had left the day before to go on a short trip with Erwin to pick up a few amps as well as a couple other odds and ends at Erwin's request. Eren declined going with them, saying he was going to go work with Hange for the day, not unusual, the brunet was incredibly talented and enjoyed tattooing when he wasn't touring, as long as no one recognized him.

Levi was confused when there was no reply, in fact there was no sign of the brunet in the apartment anywhere. Usually Eren preferred to work in the living room, claiming the light was better for drawing and the flow was better for writing.

“Eren?” he called again, walking to the bedroom they shared. He slowly opened the door and sighed in relief to see the familiar mound under the covers that was Eren, but then Levi's brows furrowed in confusion. It was almost two in the afternoon and even Eren wasn't generally in bed this late.

Levi moved around the bed and sat gently on the edge, brow furrowing further when he didn't stir.

“Eren?” Levi asked softly, moving to brush the brunet's hair out of his face. Levi nearly jerked back when his hand brushed Eren's forehead. The younger man was burning with fever and Levi cursed.

Eren stirred, opened one eye, and sniffled. “Hey,” he whispered, voice horse and nasally.

“Hey yourself,” Levi snorted. “Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well? I would have stayed home.”

“I know you would have,” Eren sniffled again, burrowing into the blankets. “I didn't start feeling gross until yesterday evening.”

Levi hummed and ran his fingers through Eren's tangled hair. “Do you want soup or anything?” Levi asked. He had no idea how to take care of a sick person, he himself rarely got sick and he had never had anyone before Eren to take care of.

Eren jerked his head away to sneeze out his mouth into his shoulder. “Sorry. No you don't have to worry about it. I'm all snotty and gross and I don't want to get you sick too,” Eren said before reaching to grab a tissue off the nightstand.

“I'll be fine, brat. I'm going to see what we have here in terms of food,” Levi said softly, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on Eren's burning forehead.

Eren hummed, the sound congested and almost painful. “I love you,” he croaked.

“I love you too, brat. I'll be back in just a minute,” Levi told him before quietly closing the door behind him and moving to search the cupboards for either a can of soup or the ingredients to throw some soup together. He growled when he found neither and slammed the cupboard closed. Levi debated his options, he could call one of their friends and asked them to bring him the ingredients, or he could make a quick trip to the store to get them instead. On one hand he could get everything without leaving Eren, on the other hand he'd be able to pick up the stuff he prefers. Sighing, he made his decision.

Levi walked quickly back into their bedroom and knelt by Eren's head, brushing the younger man's hair away to rouse him. “Will you be okay if I take off for fifteen minutes to run to the store?” he asked when fuzzy green eyes blinked open to meet his grey ones.

Eren blinked a few times before he nodded and sniffled. “Yeah, I'll be fine.”

“I'll be back soon. Get some more sleep,” Levi ordered gently. He frowned when Eren shivered even though he nodded. Levi kicked the heat up before he left, grabbing his keys and rushing out the door to his car.

The old piece of shit took a few tries to turn over. Eren had been nagging him to get a newer car for ages, but the old Ford Thunderbird was the first car Levi had bought with his own money after digging his way out of the slums with Isabel and Farlan and he was reluctant to get rid of it. Now, however, as it clunked it's way out of the apartment complex, Levi was considering looking into a newer car if it meant he could get back to Eren quicker.

Everything seemed to go wrong. Levi hit every light red, the grocery store he stopped at had rearranged, he was recognized (a quick glare made the younger man reconsider asking for an autograph), and there was a huge line at the cash register. By the time he was walking in the door he had been gone for nearly half an hour.

Levi glanced around as he threw his keys back into the ceramic bowl by the door and was surprised to see Eren curled up on the couch with the comforter from their bed. Levi couldn't help but smile a little at the sight of his lovers long frame curled up to fit on their couch.

Levi rushed to set the grocery bags in the kitchen before kneeling by Eren's head. Levi gently smoothed Eren's sweaty bangs off his forehead, causing Eren to stir awake.

“Hey, Love. How are you feeling?” Levi asked softly, trailing his fingers through Eren's hair.

“Like I was hit by a truck,” Eren responded softly. His voice sounded congested and Levi winced in sympathy as Eren yanked the blanket up to cover his mouth as he coughed.

“Where is it hurting?” Levi was running through the list of medications he picked up and the teas he had to figure out what would help the most.

“My chest, my throat, my head. I just don't feel good, Levi,” Eren was whining by the end but Levi really couldn't bring himself to be upset by it.

“I'm sorry, Love. Let me go get you some water and meds and then I'll make soup. Sound good?” Levi asked.

Eren just made a humming noise, sounding off due to congestion, and nodded.

Levi stood, pressing a kiss to Eren's forehead and grabbed the bags. He quickly filled a cup of water from the tap and poured a dose of NyQuil into the little cup. He then set the glass of water and the pills on the coffee table and helped Eren sit up and curl himself tighter in the blankets. Once he was sure Eren was semi-stable he shoved the meds and water in his hands, making him take them, before he moved back into the kitchen to stat the soup.

Levi would forever be thankful that chicken noodle soup was such an easy dish. While he cooked the chicken he set the kettle to boil, and by the time he started cooking the noodles the kettle was whistling. He mixed a few of his loose leaf teas that he knew would taste alright, added a bit of sugar, and took it out to Eren who took it gratefully. He then went about finishing the rest of the soup and setting it to simmer.

Levi walked back out to the couch and sat down next to Eren, man handling him until he was lying with his head in Levi's lap. “Do you want to put on a movie?”

“The Princess Bride?” Eren asked hopefully. Levi chuckled, but grabbed the Xbox controller off the end table and turned on Netflix. After living with Eren for so long he was well aware that The Princess Bride was by far Eren's favorite movie, so he wasn't sure why he was surprised that _that_ was Eren's choice.

Levi started the movie and picked up his book off the table and started reading using one hand, the other continued stroking Eren's hair.

Within about ten minutes, Eren was asleep, though he sounded like he was breathing better. Levi glanced down at Eren, and smiled at the swirl of Celtic knots around his own wrist that connected with the crossed blades that rested over Eren's heart.

“Watcha thinking 'bout 'vi?” Eren muttered, head twisted so one green eye rested on him.

“You,” Levi answered honestly. “You starting to feel any better?”

Eren sighed. “I can breathe a little better, but my head still hurts,” Eren replied.

Levi's hand stilled, “Is this making it worse?”

Eren shook his head and rolled over to bury his head in Levi's stomach. “No, it feels nice,” he murmured.

Levi's hand resumed the stroking and Eren sighed. “You're so good to me,” Eren murmured.

“It's only because I love you, you dammed brat,” Levi chuckled.

Eren rolled again so he was facing up, and Levi could tell that the medications had him more than a little fuzzy.

“You know, I don't think I'll ever get used to this after spending so long thinking I couldn't have you. I loved you for a really long time and it's still so amazing that I can call you mine,” he sighed. “I just really love you.”

Levi looked down at Eren and cupped his cheek, absently noting that it felt like his fever went down. “I really love you too, brat. Now get up so I can go check the soup,” Levi said, urging Eren up. “Finish your movie. Are you hungry at all?”

Eren groaned a little, “I don't know yet.”

Levi rolled his eyes. “Do you want more tea?”

“Yes please,” Eren back before breaking into a coughing fit.

Levi tasted the soup and was pleased that it tasted how he wanted. He ladled out a bowl and set the kettle back on, this time pulling down his own tea as well. When the kettle whistled once more he filled two cups and added the appropriate tea before taking the bowl of soup and Eren's tea out to the sick man.

“Thank you, Levi,” Eren said, fidgeting.

“What is it?” Levi asked, recognizing the Eren was wanting something that he didn't want to bother Levi with.

Eren ducked his head. “Is there any way you could go get my phone? It's on the nightstand,” Eren muttered after a few moments.

“Is that it?” Levi snorted. “I thought you were going to ask me to leave. Yeah I'll get your damned phone. Give me just a minute.”

Eren smiled a little and murmured a 'thank you' at Levi's back.

Levi couldn't help but sigh sadly as he reached their bedroom. Eren, headstrong, stubborn, Eren was always so afraid to ask Levi for so many things. It was showing even more now that he was sick, affectionate, quiet, and hiding his illness. Levi attributed it to the jackass Grisha, though he didn't have any proof.

Levi took a deep breath and opened the door just in time to hear the ringing of Eren's phone. Levi picked up the phone and saw Mikasa's scowling face starting back at him, Levi scowled back and answered the phone.

“Hello,” Levi sighed into the phone.

“Levi? Where is Eren? Why are you answering Eren's phone?” she asked rapidly.

“Mikasa, we've been in a band together for three years, living together for four, and been dating for over six months. Why are you so surprised that I'm answering Eren's phone?” Levi asked.

“Because you never have before,” she answered flatly.

Levi sighed, almost as though he was defeated. “He's got one hell of a cold,” he said, walking back into the living room.

“Noooooooo, I'm fine!” Eren responded from the couch.

“Was that him?” Mikasa asked, she sounded amused now. “Did you give him NyQuil?”

“Yes.”

“Let me talk to him,” she demanded.

“Yeah, whatever,” Levi muttered, handing the phone to Eren. “It's your sister.”

“Hi, Miki!” Eren said happily. “Nooooo, I'm not drunk. I'm not drugged either! Levi is the most amazing amazingness ever! He made me soup!”

Levi smiled at Eren's voice, he had never heard his lover like this.

“Oh! Oh, Mikasa, what if I had vacuums for arms??” Eren shouted, jumping up as though his sister was actually in front of him. “Oh, okay. Love you too Miki! Oh I also love foxes!”

“Eren, come lay back down,” Levi ordered softly.

Eren laid his head back in Levi's lap, nuzzling his head into the raven's stomach.

“So,” Levi started as he picked his book back up, “Foxes huh?”

“Yeah, Leelee, they're just so cute,” Eren mumbled back.

“Tch, you're lucky you're so cute,” Levi muttered, resting a hand on Eren's arm and stroking until his breathing evened out. Once Eren was asleep again, Levi sighed and set his book aside, stroking his fingers through Eren's hair. “I wish you would tell me what he did to you to make you so hesitant when you need something, love.”

“Love you, Levi. Tell you someday,” Eren muttered.

Levi chuckled, “I highly doubt you'll remember this in the morning.”

“I will,” Eren countered.

“Ha, we'll see,” Levi laughed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.....I am so sorry. I've been busy and had no motivation. I started this shortly after I finished What These Wings Mean and I was sick sick sick. I based Eren's NyQuil reaction on how my best friend and roommate acts on it. Anyways, you can find me on [Tumblr](weregirl96.tumblr.com).


End file.
